1. Field of the Invention
Generally the present invention relates to brackets or other holding or support surfaces preferably capable of detachably securing a cylindrical tank or cylinder similar to the SCBA tanks carried on the back of firefighters or other emergency personnel. Such devices are widely used by emergency workers and are normally held in a vertical position at various locations usually in the vertical seat backs of rescue vehicles. The present invention provides a unique apparatus which positively engages the tank mechanically by gripping the upper and lower ends and retaining of the tank in an inverted vertically extending position. Such devices require extremely reliable clamping mechanisms due to the fact that the tanks will normally be secured to personnel while seated within a fire truck or other emergency vehicle during various aspects of travel. Also a quick and easy method of securement is required as well as an extremely speedy and reliable release mechanism. Also such SCBA tanks often vary significantly in size both in length and diameter and for this reason the present invention needs particularly to be adaptable and adjustable to facilitate use with various configurations of tanks and associated attached apparatus. It is also preferable that adjustments to the bracket required for the various configurations of tanks and tank apparatus need to be completely accessible from the front side of the bracket. The present invention provides such an apparatus. Also it is important that the means of gripping of the tank be secure and yet be capable of custom adjustment because many of these cylinders are made by wrapping of epoxy resin material around a metallic shell. This material is more susceptible to damage than conventional metallic tanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many patents have been granted on mechanical brackets for use in holding cylindrical tanks such as SCBA air tanks having various configurations which are designed specifically to allow detachable securement of the tanks to vertical surfaces such as within the rear seat back of seats in an emergency vehicle such as a fire truck. Several of the most relevant prior art to this subject matter are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,286,998 patented Dec. 10, 1918 to C. Graaff on a “Fire Extinguishing Arrangement For Aerial Craft”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,051 patented Jan. 28, 1936 to A. C. Blevins and assigned to Nu-Deal Handle Co. on a “Bottle Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,232 patented Mar. 31, 1942 to P. A. Anderson and assigned to Utilities Distributors, Inc. on a “Gas Installation Housing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,701 patented Jul. 14, 1942 to H. R. Engel et al on a “Bottle Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,698 patented to H. Lombard on a “Removable Mounting Installation”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,513 patented Jul. 23, 1946 to B. L. McCabe and assigned to Stuart Oxygen Co. on a “Gas Cylinder Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,810 patented Jan. 11, 1949 to K. W. Varney et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,841 patented Dec. 27, 1949 to C. E. Burkey on a “Pivoted Counterbalanced Car Top Carrier”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,226 patented Oct. 10, 1950 to W. D. Lawellin on a “Combination Siding, Wrecking, And Nail Extracting Tool”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,771 patented Dec. 12, 1950 to J. H. DeFrees and assigned to Pennsylvania Furnace and Iron Company on a “Vented Closure For Milk Tank Manholes”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,531 patented to D. L. Gordon on Feb. 19, 1952 on a “Wheeled Support Having Ladder Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,238 patented Oct. 28, 1952 to W. Highwood on a “Tank Clamp Support Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,644 patented Dec. 21, 1965 to W. J. Davis on a “Dispenser”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,727 patented Jan. 20, 1970 to H. Q. Miller on a “Holding Apparatus For Loads Adapted Top Be Strapped To The Back Of Humans”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,391 patented Dec. 15, 1970 to D. E. Johnson on a “Quick Release Support For Rescue Breathing Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,384 patented Feb. 23, 1971 to L. A. Lockwood and assigned to Bernzomatic Corporation on a “Bracket For Holding And Clamping Gas Cylinder Type Fire Extinguisher Tanks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,368 patented Aug. 31, 1971 to R. H. Gould and assigned to Sun Oil Company on a “Pallet For Gas Cylinders And The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,550 patented Sep. 7, 1971 to C. D. Byrd and assigned to Lacy J. Miller Machine Company, Inc. on a “Quick Release Support”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,714 patented Jun. 6, 1972 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Tank Support”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,133 patented Jun. 5, 1973 to A. J. Boecker and assigned to Akron Brass Company on a “Quick-Release Article Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,635 patented Oct. 16, 1973 to W. R. Burrell et al and assigned to Burrell Bros., Inc. on a “Bracket For Gas Containers And Similar Tanks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,636 patented Oct. 16, 1973 to W. R. Burrell et al and assigned to Burrell Bros., Inc. on a “Vise For Gas Containers And Similar Tanks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,972 patented Dec. 25, 1973 to J. C. Bordersen on a “Mounting Apparatus For Gas Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,907 patented Jul. 16, 1974 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Positive Locking Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,591 patented Jul. 27, 1976 to J. Ziaylek and assigned to Ziamatic Corporation on a “Quic-Seat”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,761 patented May 17, 1977 to J. Molis on an “Adjustable Bracket To Stabilize Upright Compressed Gas Containers Against Displacement On Mobile Vehicles And Ship-Board Installation And Maintenance Shops”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,666 patented Nov. 27, 1979 to R. G. Smith and assigned to Kleen-Rite, Inc. on “Tank Support Assemblies”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,592 patented Jul. 22, 1980 to D. J. Lingenfeiser and assigned to Caterpillar Tractor Co. on a “Bracket Assembly For Mounting Fire Extinguishers Thereon”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,377 patented Jul. 5, 1983 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Knock-Down Assembly For Supporting Oxygen Tanks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,448 patented Mar. 19, 1985 to C. P. Massie on a “Bracket For Fire Extinguishers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,687 patented May 6, 1986 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on an “Air Tank Support Of The Quick Release Type”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,521 patented Aug. 19, 1986 to G. R. Williams on a “Cylinder Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,432 patented Nov. 25, 1986 to F. Salacuse and assigned to Super Glue Corporation on a “Heavy Duty Clamping System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,714 patented Jul. 18, 1989 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Mounting Plate With Rollers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,950 patented Mar. 6, 1990 to M. L. Turner et al and assigned to Convenience Marine Products, Inc. on a “Mounting Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,935 patented Jun. 25, 1991 to J. L. Hadachek on a “Portable Upright Scuba Cylinder Retention Rack”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,890 patented to A. D. Commins on Mar. 29, 1994 and assigned to Simpson Strong-Tie Company, Inc. on a “Wood-To-Pipe Connection”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,266 patented Jun. 7, 1994 to H. L. Liu on a “Drink Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,029 patented Oct. 11, 1994 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Quick Release Tank Support Bracket With Positive Locking Engagement Means”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,508 patented Jun. 13, 1995 to S. R. Isenga et al and assigned to ITC, Incorporated on a “Foldable Support For Beverage Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,098 patented Aug. 8, 1995 to T. A Matus and assigned to Miller Electric Manufacturing Co. on a “Gas Cylinder Lifting System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,701 patented Jul. 9, 1996 to R. D. Trank on a “Foldable Stabilizing Bracket For Compressed Air Tanks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,967 patented Dec. 3, 1996 to D. T. Berg on a “Mounting System For Securing Poly Tank To scuba Main Cylinders”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,133 patented Mar. 4, 1997 to H. L. Markham et al and assigned to E-Z Metal Products, Inc. on an “Apparatus And Method For Supporting A Cylindrical Tank”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,080 patented Oct. 28, 1997 to G. M. Pond et al and assigned to Seats, Inc. on a “Vehicle Seat For Person Wearing Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,195 patented Nov. 10, 1998 to D. H. Haynes and assigned to The United States of American as represented by the Secretary of the Army on a “Gas Retaining Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,544 patented Apr. 6, 1999 to R. Love et al on a “Self-Contained Remote Automated Fire Suppression”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,302 patented May 25, 1999 to M. J. Spergel on a “Scuba Tank Mounting Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,475 patented Nov. 2, 1999 to G. S. Chaplin on a “Fire Extinguisher Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,612 patented Nov. 16, 1999 to M. D. Tatro on a “Tank Lifting Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,717 patented Nov. 23, 1999 to S. R. Peterson et al and assigned to Superior Flamefighter Corporation on a “Remote Release Latching Method And Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,004 patented Sep. 5, 2000 to R. W. Steingass et al and assigned to Task Force Tips, Inc. on a “Portable Kit For Firefighters”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,768 patented Oct. 31, 2000 to M. Fujiki and assigned to Masawu Fujiki; Shichifuku Co., Ltd. on a “Gas Type Fire Extinguisher”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,130 patented Jan. 2, 2001 to K. Yokogi and assigned to L′Air Liquide Societe Anonyme pour I'Etude et l'Exploitation des Procedes Georges Claude on a “Cylinder Cabinet”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,557 patented Apr. 24, 2001 to M. P. Ziaylek et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek, Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and Theodore P. Ziaylek on a “Mounting Bracket Means For Detachably Supporting A Generally Cylindrically-Shaped Member Upon A Wall Surface”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,753 patented Apr. 9, 2002 to D. T. Berg on a “Pony Tank Quick Release”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,745 patented Dec. 2, 2003 to J. A. Fohrenkamm et al and assigned to H.O. Bostrom Company, Inc. on an “Emergency Vehicle Seat With Integrated Seat Belt”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,153 patented Feb. 3, 2004 to M. F. Foreman on a “Restraining System And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,242 patented Mar. 9, 2004 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Releasable Tank Holding Assembly Securable To A Hollow Seat Back To Facilitate Detachable Securement Of A Tank Thereinto”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,659 patented Aug. 3, 2004 to G. A. Martello on a “Bottle Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,982 patented Aug. 10, 2004 to N. Nakagawa et al and assigned to Mitsubishi Heavy Industries, Ltd. on a “Mounting Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,659 patented Aug. 3, 2004 to G. A. Martello on a “Bottle Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,770 patented to K. Kaupp on Aug. 24, 2004 and assigned to Fischer Automotive Systems GmbH on a “Holder For A Beverage Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,104 patented Aug. 31, 2004 to S. A. Roth on a “Deformable Clamp Employed To Stiffen Hanger Rod”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,226 patented Dec. 14, 2004 to B. J. Field et al and assigned to Pacific Safety Products, Inc. on a “Quick Release Supporting Apparatus For A Canister”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,198 patented Mar. 8, 2005 to R. W. Darby on a “Propane Tank Transport Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,766 patented Apr. 26, 2005 to M. P. Ziaylek et al on a “Quick Release Mechanical Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,947 patented May 10, 2005 to F. W. Alberts on a “Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,243 patented Aug. 9, 2005 to M. P. Ziaylek et al on a “Mounting Bracket With An Ejection Means For Detachable Retaining Of A Cylindrical Tank Member”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,328 patented Oct. 4, 2005 to A. Drapeau et al on an “Adjustable Garbage Can Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,594 patented Dec. 20, 2005 to R. E. Young on a “Cylinder Holder For Impact Resistant Storage”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,962 patented Apr. 18, 2006 to P. E. Hostetler on a “Portable Holder For Gas Cylinders”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,298 patented Jun. 20, 2006 to D. Henry on a “Holder For Grease Gun”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,372 patented Jul. 4, 2006 to R. L. Denike et al on a “Portable Cylinder Holder, Carrier And Securing System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,282 patented Oct. 3, 2006 to S. Nakagawa and assigned to Shimano Inc. on a “Rod Clamp”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,690 patented Oct. 3, 2006 to D. R. Bissen and assigned to Schwing American, Inc. on a “Universal Mast Support Frame And Method For Mounting Masts”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 188,000 patented May 24, 1960 to Jesse P. Shanok et al on a “Support For A Flashlight Or Similar Article”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 222,527 patented Nov. 2, 1971 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Bracket For Use With Lifesaving Equipment”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 237,357 patented Oct. 28, 1975 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and assigned to Ziamatic Corporation on a “Tank Support Bracket For Lifesaving Equipment”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 245,929 patented Sep. 27, 1977 to Roger Jay Montambo and assigned to The Ansul Company on a “Fire Extinguisher Bracket”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 267,227 patented Dec. 14, 1982 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and assigned to Ziamatic Corporation on a “Support Bracket For A Gas Cylinder”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 275,264 patented Aug. 28, 1984 to Joseph B. Wegener, II and assigned to Above Water Mfg. on a “Mounting Bracket For Attaching A Sonar Transducer To A Boat Stern”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 298,704 patented Nov. 29, 1988 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Seat For Use Primarily In Emergency Vehicles”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 303,738 patented Oct. 3, 1989 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Rotatable Cylinder Holder”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 314,325 patented Feb. 5, 1991 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Clamping Set Of Bracket Aims For Supporting Tubular Objects”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 319,778 patented Sep. 10, 1991 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Vertical Support Brace Bracket Panel For Holding Tubular Objects”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 347,735 patented Jun. 14, 1994 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Quick Release Support Tank Bracket”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 394,381 patented May 19, 1998 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Tank Bracket”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 424,414 patented May 9, 2000 to Michael P. Ziaylek et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek, Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and Theodore P. Ziaylek on an “Adjustable Mounting Bracket For A Cylindrical Member”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 434,495 patented Nov. 28, 2000 to Lynn J. Whalen et al and assigned to Wheeled Coach Industries, Inc. on an “Oxygen Bottle Holder”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 480,294 patented Oct. 7, 2003 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Releasable Tank Holding Assembly”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 494,049 patented Aug. 10, 2004 to Michael P. Ziaylek, et al on a “Mounting Bracket With Ejection Mechanism For Holding A Cylindrical Tank”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 494,453 patented Aug. 17, 2004 to Michael P. Ziaylek et al on a “Mechanical Locking Bracket For Holding Cylinders”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 503,832 patented Apr. 5, 2005 to Add T. Kennon on a “Fire Extinguisher Housing And Stand”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 522,180 patented May 30, 2006 to Pierre A. Goria, II on a “Fire Extinguisher Holder”.